To Save their Friends
by 77Xfire
Summary: THTF Universe. Izuku and Ochako were together now, and this made Class 1-A as happy as could be. But what happens when one day Izuku returns from a shopping trip alone and suddenly collapses on the floor!
1. Reflection

Prologue: Reflection

It was the day after the end of term exam for class 1-A. The school had given them a week off to rest and prepare to go to the schools summer lodge. Of course, the class took full advantage of this opportunity, with the last member of the class getting up in the afternoon.

"Morning" Denki called out, rubbing his tired eyes.

"It's 2 in the afternoon…" Jirou called out, tossing an apple to her friend.

"Oh…" Denk responded, embarrassed at his mistake. When he took a look around the room, he noticed that some things, or rather some people, were missing. "Where is Midoriya and Uraraka?"

"They went to the mall to do some shopping. Guess they want to get the preparation for the trip done as soon as possible." Momo responded.

"I see… you know, those two have been together for a while now…" Denki realized.

"Indeed they have." Iida responded to his classmates analysis.

"YEAH! And they are together like, all the time! It is sooooo cute!" Mina yelled out.

"Their first date was sooo sweet! Especially with Ochako kissing him at the end! I almost screamed when I saw it happen!" Toru added.

"Wait, were you spying on them?!" Iida asked, shocked. "You know that is supposed to be a private event that is meant to be between the two of them!"

"I know, I know, I just couldn't resist!" Toru responded.

"Anyways, didn't you guys notice that they have been doing a lot better since they got together?" Kirishima asked.

"What do you mean?" Shoto asked.

"Well, not only have their grades improved, but they have been doing a lot better during the exercises!" Kirishima responded.

"That makes sense, they now have each other to help with their training, as well as to push each other beyond their limits. This shouldn't come as much of a surprise." Iida said.

"Yeah, right… by the way, did you guys hear about what Midoriya said to Uraraka's father?" Kaminari suddenly asked.

"Oh, you mean how far he said he would go to protect her? Yeah, he told me about that the other day. It is such a manly thing to do!" Kirishima responded.

"Do you really think he would break every bone in his body though? I mean, he has broken bones for the sake of other before but…" Kaminari asked, worried.

"I am sure he wouldn't go to such extents if he didn't have too. Plus, he has been getting a much better handle on his quirk. I don't even remember the last time he had to visit the nurses office for broken bones." Iida responded.

At this point, the door to the dorms opened. Everyone turned to greet, who they assumed to be, Izuku and Ochako returning from their shopping trip.

"Ah Midoriya and Uraraka, good timing, we were ju-" Iida started, but then stopped at what he saw.

Standing there was not a happy couple with a bunch of shopping bags in their hands, but a badly injured Izuku. His clothes were torn, his middle finger and thumb on his right hand both appeared to be broken, and his left ankle was bleeding terribly. The others didn't have enough time to rush over to help him before he collapsed, saying one thing before he lost consciousness

"H-help."

End of Prologue

 **So in case you can't tell, this chapter is meant to sort of catch people up if they haven't read the one shots I have been posting. Really, about the some important details in them.**

 **Anyways, something crazy has happened! Izuku is down, and Ochako is no-where to be seen! Well, next chapter will be going over exactly what happened that lead up to this. That being said, I will be trying to post at least one chapter a day, and maybe hope to finish by the end of the weekend. So, until the next chapter, laters!**


	2. Taken

Taken:

* * *

"OCHAKO!" Izuku suddenly yelled out, sitting up from where he was resting. He looked around to see that he was in the common area of the school dorms, and his classmates, along with All Might, Aizawa, and Recovery Girl were walking over. He then noticed that his right hand and left ankle were wrapped in bandages.

"Midoriya! Are you alright?!" Iida asked, showing great concern for his injured friend.

"I… I am fine…" Izuku mumbled out.

"That was quite the scare man, glad you are ok!" Kirishima said.

At this, Izuku just looked down, something was bothering him, and everyone knew what it was.

"… Where's Ochako?" Mina asked.

Izuku just continued to look down, and tears started welling up in his eyes. At this point, All Might kneeled down and looked him in the eyes.

"Midoriya my boy. We want to help the both of you, so please, tell us what happened." All Might said, putting a hand on his pupil's shoulder.

Izuku then looked up, and nodded, and began to tell the story.

30 minutes before Izuku collapsed.

Izuku and Ochako were walking through the mall, with a few bags from their shopping trip in their hands.

"Hey, I have to go and use the restroom really quick, is that ok?" Izuku asked.

"That's fine, I am just going to be in this store over here!" Ochako responded, followed by kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

And so, the two went their separate ways, unaware of the set of eyes that have been watching them this whole time.

A little bit later.

Ochako was looking through the shoe store, when Izuku walked up to her.

"Oh hey, that was fast!" Ochako said.

"Really? I didn't think it was that fast!" Izuku responded, chuckling a bit. "Anyways, is it alright if we get going? I promised Kirishima that I would help him with a couple of things today."

"Oh, yeah sure. We got everything we needed anyways!" Ochako said.

And so the couple made their way home.

At least, that is what Ochako thought.

Meanwhile, at the bathroom, Izuku was walking out. He then made his way over to the store Ochako said she was going to.

"Huh? That's strange, I know she said she would be here…" Izuku mumbled to himself, getting worried. "Just to be safe…" He then pulled out his phone, and dialed her number, only for it to go to voicemail. Getting more and more worried, he opened up a certain app on his phone, thinking back to when he got this app.

*flashback*

"Ok, it's downloaded, why did you want me to do that?" Izuku asked.

"Well, simple! If you want to be able to keep her safe, then you have to be able to know where she is, right?" Ochako's father asked.

"Well yeah, but-" Izuku started.

"Give it here." Ochako's father interrupted.

He then appeared to be typing something into Izuku's phone, until.

"There, you are a part of our group. Use this app to be able to track down where Ochako is, no matter where either of you are!" Ochako's father said, handing Izuku's phone back to him.

"T-Thank you sir!" Izuku said, bowing to the older man.

*end of flashback*

When the app opened, Izuku knew for sure that something was wrong. Ochako was several blocks away from the mall, heading towards UA. He knew that she wouldn't leave on her own, so he started to panic, and ran straight towards where his phone said she was.

Meanwhile.

Ochako and the fake Izuku were heading towards UA, when suddenly they heard a noise down an alley they were passing. Fake Izuku put his arm in front of Ochako, and they both walked forward to investigate, shortly afterwards, the fake started to laugh.

"Uh Deku? Are you alright?" Ochako asked.

"Oh yeah, I am fine! After all" Izuku started, turning around. Ochako immediately gasped. His face was melting. "Everything went exactly as we planned it!"

When his face finally stopped… melting, Ochako gasped again.

"YOU! Your that girl from the summer camp last year!" Ochako yelled out.

Indeed, in front of her wasn't her boyfriend, but Himiko Toga. Then, all of a sudden, a bunch of dark figures jumped out, and she screamed.

Meanwhile, Izuku was running as if his life depended on it. He didn't know exactly what was going on, he just knew that his girlfriend was in danger. Then, he heard a scream. He immediately increased his pace, as he rounded a corner, shocked at what he saw.

Ochako was being restrained by a tall man wearing a Black Mask and cloak, and was surrounded by several figures that Izuku recognized.

The man who looked like black mist, Kurogiri.

What appeared to be another one of those Nomu creatures…

And Shigaraki Tomura.

"OCHAKO!" Izuku yelled out, gaining the attention of everyone there.

"Well well, you sure got here quick. What a good boyfriend you are." Shigaraki taunted.

Izuku immediately activated his quirk, and jumped towards Ochako, intending on saving her.

Not wanting any of this, Shigaraki moved quick, and grabbed Izuku's ankle.

"CRAP!" Izuku thought. He knew that if he didn't do anything and fast, his ankle would turn to dust. So as fast as he could, he used the full power of his quirk, and flicked his finger yelling "SMASH!"

The power of his attack sent Shigaraki flying slightly, but not before turning the skin on Izuku's ankle to dust, causing him to start bleeding terribly.

Not caring about that, or his now broken fingers, he continued to run towards Ochako, ignoring the pain in his ankle.

"NOMU!" Shigaraki yelled out.

The Nomu then leaped at Izuku, colliding with him, and sent him hurling towards a wall.

"DEKU!" Ochako yelled out, almost completely inside Kurogiri's portal.

"Hurry, we are leaving." Kurogiri called out.

Shigaraki walked by Izuku, still recovering from the hit, and said "I would love to kill you now, but we have much bigger plans. See you soon…"

When Izuku finally recovered, he saw that Ochako was almost completely inside the portal, with the villains walking in. "OCHAKO!" He yelled out, leaping towards her.

"DE-" Ochako started, but was cut off when the portal closed, leaving a shocked Izuku in it's wake.

"OCHAKO!" Izuku yelled out again. After a short while, Izuku started running towards UA. He needed to get help, and fast.

Back to the UA dorm

The entirety of Class 1-A was in shock as Izuku finished his story, tears freely flowing from his eyes. After finishing writing something down on a notepad, Aizawa walked over to Izuku.

"When you are ready, I want you to come with me." He said, kneeling down. "Don't worry, we will do everything we can, and we will rescue her."

"WE ALL WILL!" Kirishima yelled out.

Izuku looked towards his friends, and they all had the same look of determination on their faces. Even Bakugou seemed to be ready to rescue his classmate. Shortly after, Izuku got up, and went with Aizawa.

It was time to plan a rescue mission.

End Of Chapter 1

* * *

 **And there we have it. Ochako has been kidnapped by the League of Villains. Why? That will be explained later.**

 **Something I wanted to address, is Izuku's phone call. It didn't go through. Lets just say that the Nomu had a signal jamming quirk.**

 **Another thing is that mysterious man wearing a mask and cloak… legit the only reason why I gave him that design, is because I was too lazy to come up with an actual design. He is going to be very important though, but that is a thing for another day.**

 **Also, Himiko Toga, lets talk about her role here… I legit think that this is going to be a thing that will happen in the actual manga at some point. I mean, why else would they:**

 **Have her know about Ochako's crush.**

 **Have her get a blood sample for Izuku.**

 **It just makes sense to me, and I really do think that an actual Ochako rescue mission arc will happen one day.**

 **Anyways, next up will be the rescue mission. I hope you enjoyed, and see you next time.**


	3. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

* * *

Izuku was on the hill where he and Ochako first confessed to each other, watching the sun rise. Today was the day. Thanks to the application he installed on his phone, they were able to pinpoint Ochako's location, being a seemingly abandoned warehouse just outside of Hosu City. The rescue mission was going to include several pro heroes, including Eraser Head and Endeavor. Not only that, but the entirety of class 1-A was going to be assisting in the mission, that of course included Izuku.

As he watched the sun rise, he thought back to when he broke the news of Ochako's capture to her father.\

*flashback*

"I am so sorry…" Izuku said over the phone, once again shedding tears.

At this Ochako's father was silent. Izuku knew he was taking this just as hard as he was. After a minute of silence, Ochako's father spoke up.

"Listen to me. I know that you are blaming yourself for this, and I know that nothing I say will convince you otherwise, so I will only say this." Ochako's father said. "This is your time to prove yourself. Not just to me, but to yourself. Prove that you are actually capable of protecting her. That rescue mission tomorrow? Make sure it is a success. I am counting on you… ok?"

This shocked Izuku. Ochako's father was not blaming him for his daughters kidnapping, and was even giving him words of encouragement for the rescue. After absorbing what was just said to him, Izuku responded. "YES SIR!"

*end of flashback*

Izuku clutched the locket that Ochako got him for his birthday in his hand, determined to save her. He knew that they were likely going into some kind of trap, but they didn't have a choice. They had to rescue her as soon as possible, or else the lead they got on her location may be gone forever. He then got up, and began walking towards the dorms.

Time to save his girlfriend.

Later that day.

It was dark, and wet. A very uncomfortable situation Ochako was in. She didn't know how long she has been here, but she did know one thing. She wanted to get out as soon as possible. She wanted to be with her friends, her family… her boyfriend. Truth be told, she wanted to see Izuku the most.

Then all of a sudden, she started hearing a lot of commotion. It seemed something was happening in the building she was being held in, but she didn't know what. Then, after a while, Shigaraki came over and opened her cell. He dragged her to her feet, careful not to put all five fingers on her and dragged her off.

"The time has come, my little bait." He said.

At this, Ochako had never felt so scared in her life.

A short while later.

Izuku and Aizawa were running through the halls of the abandoned warehouse. All the members of class 1-A and the pro heroes were busy fighting a multitude of villains and even Nomu. They decided to have Izuku and Aizawa go on ahead. Izuku for obvious reasons, and Aizawa because his quirk would probably come in handy for the rescue. Eventually, they stopped, and listened.

"You will not win, you know that right?" Izuku heard Ochako's voice say. This sent a wave of relief throughout his body. She was ok, and that is all that mattered.

"Yeah yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that." Shigaraki responded.

Izuku knew that he needed to have a plan. Luckily, he came prepared.

"Ok Eraser Head Sensei. Here is the plan. I am going to go in, and get a count of everyone in the room, and then I will signal you how many are in the room. I will then use my quirk at full power to jump in, and punch away whoever is holding onto Ochako. When I jump, you need to quickly move into range and erase their quirks. From there, we need to grab Ochako and run. Unfortunately, this would mean I am going to break my legs… so you will have to carry me… sorry…" Izuku explained.

At this, Aizawa was surprised. Izuku really planned this far ahead huh? He didn't like the fact that Izuku was going to break his legs and need to be carried, but he decided to go with the plan. After all, time was of the essence. "Got it."

Izuku nodded, and stepped into the room.

"Ah, look who finally showed up." Shigaraki called out, instantly noticing Izuku's presence.

"DEKU!" Ochako yelled out.

"Let her go Tomura!" Izuku yelled out, angry to see the scrapes and bruises covering his girlfriends body.

"You want her, come and get her!" Shigaraki taunted.

Izuku then looked around the room, putting up fingers like he was counting as he saw who was in the room. There was Kurogiri, that man with the mask and black cloak again, and Shigaraki. When he finished counting, he took a step forward, One For All surging through him.

Ochako knew this was bad. Being Izuku's training partner, she knew how fast he was, and he was not fast enough to be able to rescue her… that is, without breaking his legs. Realizing that was what he was probably intending on doing, she became even more worried. It was then that she remembered something Bakugou said to her.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT THAT YOU CONSTANTLY NEED SOMEONE TO SAVE YOU?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO SAVE OTHERS IF YOU CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOURSELF?!"

Remembering these words created new resolve in Ochako. Channeling over a years worth of training in every move, Ochako quickly took action. She grabbed Shigaraki's arm, separated his hand from her neck, and quickly threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground.

This action shocked everyone in the room, Izuku included. But then, he noticed Shigaraki's arm move towards Ochako's ankle, and quickly, using as much of his quirks power he could handle without breaking, jumped up to the ceiling, leaped off of it and kicked Shigaraki into the ground as hard as he could.

Once Izuku jumped, Aizawa took action. He leaped into the room, quickly erased everyone's quirks, and used his bandages to quickly grab Izuku and Ochako, and pulled them over to safety. He was then relieved that Izuku didn't end up breaking his legs.

"Lets go!" Aizawa yelled out.

Izuku then took Ochako's hand and they started running. While Izuku did want to bring the villains in the room to justice, he knew it was a bad idea. He didn't know the extent of Ochako's injuries, and he didn't want to put her in any more danger.

Shigaraki just laid there on the floor, shocked at what just happened.

"Should we give chase?" Kurogiri asked.

"No, we wouldn't make it in time. It's game over. Lets just call everyone back and retreat." Shigaraki responded.

After informing the others that the rescue was successful, all of the heroes and students quickly left, as the villains and Nomu they were fighting seemed to retreat.

Outside.

Everyone was outside, eagerly awaiting Izuku's and Ochako's escape. When the class saw them leaving the building, they quickly rushed over, and gave Ochako a giant group hug. After a while, the group let go, and let Ochako go and give Izuku an even bigger hug. But as she was walking over, the adrenaline from the situation went away, and she collapsed onto the ground, completely unconscious.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

 **Aaand Ochako has been rescued!… that was fast. I am sorry if you were expecting several chapters to be the rescue, but the rescue mission is not exactly what this story is about. While it is a big event, what is really important is what happens after the rescue. So the next chapter is when things start to get interesting. To give you a hint, we are going to find out what our mysterious masked man is all about, mostly what his quirk is.**

 **Anyways, talking about this chapter now, the whole plan that Izuku thought of? That was what I was originally going to do for the rescue, however, I thought of Ochako thinking back to what Bakugou said to her in my first story, and taking action because of it, and instantly liked the idea. Plus, it gave me an excuse to have her flip someone again. Gotta love martial arts Ochako!**

 **One last thing, before I sign off for tonight, if you were wondering what that Locket Izuku got for his birthday, that was in a story I wrote for Izuku's birthday today, so be sure to read that. It is very short. Anyways, see you all for the next chapter, titled: Nightmare.**

 **See you all then!**


	4. Nightmare

So… this is awkward. I am very sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter out, but work has been kinda nuts lately, and leaving me incredibly tired whenever I come home. But now I am well…ish rested and ready to get back to work on this. So yeah, I will try to get the story done by the end of the weekend so it doesn't happen again. Anyways! See you at the end!

* * *

 **Nightmare**

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly quiet.

Once she collapsed, Izuku carried Ochako back to UA so she could be looked over by recovery girl. After a little while, it was determined that aside from some scrapes and bruises, Ochako did not receive any injuries, a fact that caused an immense amount of relief in Izuku. From there, he took Ochako back to the dorms and her room so that she could get some rest. From there, the class decided to rest. While they wanted to celebrate the success of the rescue mission, they wanted Ochako to be awake for it, so they decided to wait on it.

Then everyone went to sleep.

Izuku was lying in his bed. Upon his return to UA, he called Ochako's family to let them know the good news. After thank you's were given, they invited Izuku over for dinner to thank him for his hard work, which he said he will whenever Ochako wants to go home to visit. But that was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Why did they take Ochako? How did they know she was my girlfriend?" Thoughts like these were keeping Izuku awake. Eventually, there was a knock on his door. He looked over to his clock to see that it was about midnight. "Who could that be at this time?"

Izuku went over to his door and opened it, and what he saw broke his heart.

Ochako was standing there, and she was crying. When she saw Izuku, she leaped at him, enveloping him in a massive hug. Izuku just stood there for a second, but after a little bit, he returned the hug, rubbing his crying girlfriend's back in the process. He then took her downstairs to the kitchen so they could talk. After handing her a glass of water, he waited for her to calm down a bit. When she did…

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked.

"Mmhmm…" Ochako responded.

After another moment of silence, Izuku decided he needed to know something.

"Tell me, what did the villains do to you when they took you?" Izuku asked.

Ochako turned and looked at Izuku, and decided that he needed to know. "Ok…"

 ***After Ochako's Capture***

Ochako was tied to a chair, struggling to get out.

"It's no use girly. Even if you get out of those chains, there is no way we will let you get away." Shigaraki said from his chair.

After being told that, Ochako realized that he was right. There was no way she would be able to escape like this, so she stopped. "You won't get away with this, you know that right? Deku and the others, they will save me! I just know it!"

"PFFFT! And you really think that I didn't think of that? No, that is just what I want to happen!" Shigaraki laughed out. "You see, little girl, you are our bait!" He started, putting a finger on her chin. "When your friends and the heroes come, we are going to kill every last one of them. Oh, and that boyfriend of yours? I am going to make his death special!"

"Wh-what are you…" Ochako started, confused as to what he meant by special.

"Oh, you want to know what I am going to do to him? Well truth be told, I haven't decided yet, but I have some ideas! Why don't I show you?" He then snapped his fingers and said one word. "Nightmare."

The man in the mask and cloak, Ochako guessed his name was Nightmare, then stepped forward. He then placed his hand on her head and everything went black.

When Ochako woke up, everything was dark. She was no longer tied to a chair, but she couldn't see anything around her. She got up and began to walk around. After a while, she saw something. Hoping that it may be a way out, she ran over to it. When she got close enough to see what, or rather who it was, she couldn't be happier. "DEKU!" She yelled out, and started running even faster. However, she just couldn't seem to get any closer.

After a while, she stopped running to catch her breath. When she looked up, she saw Izuku looking at her, smiling. However, that smile didn't last, as Shigaraki suddenly appeared behind him, and grabbed him by the throat. To Ochako's horror, Izuku then began to slowly turn to dust.

"DEKU!" Ochako yelled out.

When Izuku finished turning to dust, everything was dark again. Shigaraki disappeared too. She was once again alone. After sitting there and crying for who knows how long, she looked up, and was shocked at what she saw.

Izuku was once again standing there, same spot as before, and smiling once again.

However, to Ochako's horror, once again Shigaraki appeared behind him, this time with a knife, and he then slit Izuku's throat.

This cycle continued for what seemed like hours, which each of Izuku's deaths becoming more and more brutal.

 ***back to the present***

Ochako began crying again as she told her story, and as he heard it, Izuku became more and more angry. Those villains tortured her, and he was going to make them pay for that. But first, he needed to comfort his girlfriend.

"Ochako." Izuku said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Look at me." Ochako then looked up, tears staining her face. "I am fine, I am alive, and I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I won't let those villains get me, I promise."

From there, he spent a couple of hours on the couch with Ochako, hugging her, and trying to get her to calm down. After a while, because he didn't want to leave her alone, Izuku grabbed a blanket kept nearby, and wrapped it around the two of them, and they went to sleep, completely unaware of the eyes that were watching them the entire time.

End of Chapter 3.

* * *

 **Well then… that was dark! Like I said a while back, this story is going to be like that. However, if you are not a fan of that kind of thing, don't worry. This is chapter is pretty much all of it.**

 **Anyways, about this chapter. We finally know who that mysterious man is, Nightmare. I just made him up to have him use his quirk, which is to give nightmares to people of his own design, on Ochako. I know, that is pretty much a plot device… but hey, it works.**

 **Speaking of him using his quirk… yeah. I put Ochako through some shit huh? I mean, for her that was pretty much torture. Don't worry though, things will get better for her at some point.**

 **And finally, that mysterious person who saw the whole scene play out, including Ochako telling Izuku what happened to her. While that won't be explained next chapter, it will be explained soon enough.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and see you next chapter, which I think I will keep what it will be a secret for now. So, see you then!**


	5. Coming Clean

**Coming Clean**

* * *

The next day, the couple woke up to laughter as the entirety of class 1-A was in the room. After becoming a blushing mess and trying, yet failing, to defuse the situation, Izuku and Ochako went to their separate rooms. After that, Izuku went to meet with Ochako.

They decided that they would spend the whole day together, and have a picnic lunch under the tree where they first confessed to each other. After that, if Ochako was up to it, they would do a bit of training before heading back to the dorms.

 ***After they finished lunch***

"So, how do you feel?" Izuku asked.

Smiling to her boyfriend, Ochako responded. "I feel a lot better, thanks for asking. So, how about we go see All Might and see about some training, ok?" Ochako asked.

Surprised at Ochako's eagerness to train, Izuku got up and took her hand. They then walked over to the staff lounge to talk to All Might. However, when Izuku didn't expect what happened next.

"Ah, young Midoriya and Uraraka! How can I help you today?" All Might asked the couple.

"Well, Ochako said she wanted to try and do some training today, so I was hoping you could…" Izuku started.

"Actually, I was hoping that I could talk to you two about something first…" Ochako interrupted.

This caught both Izuku and All Might by surprise. What could be so important that she needed to talk to them about instead of training. Not to mention the fact that she had a very serious look on her face, much like the one she made when she was getting amped up for her first sports festival.

The three then made their way into the teachers lounge. Ochako noted that there was no-one else in the room, which she was happy about. She didn't want anyone to interrupt.

After sitting down and having some tea poured into some cups, they began to talk.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about young Uraraka?" All Might asked.

"Oh, well… it is just something that I was curious about really… but I think it is important…" Ochako mumbled out.

Izuku could tell that whatever this was about, she was nervous. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I am fine… I just… I just need to know one thing…

What is One For All?"

Silence. Absolute silence filled the room. Izuku and All Might were in absolute shock. How did she hear about their quirk? Before answering her, they needed to know that.

"Uh… where did you hear about that exactly?" Izuku asked.

"Uh… well you see… while I was captured by the villains…"

 ***while Ochako was captured***

Ochako finally woke up from her seemingly never ending nightmare. She looked around to see the same villains surrounding her as before.

"Welcome back!" Shigaraki taunted. "Hope you enjoyed your show!"

"Wh-what was?" Ochako asked.

"Oh that? Like I said, those were just a few of the ideas I have for what I am going to do to your little boyfriend." Shigaraki responded, with a massive grin peeking out from behind the hand on his face.

At this, Ochako started to struggle again. "You monster! What did Deku ever do to you to make you want to do this to him?!"

"Oh, two reasons really. The first reason is quite simple. If he didn't get in my way at USJ, I would of been able to kill All Might, which really ticks me off. And speaking of All Might, he is the second reason." Shigaraki responded.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Ochako asked, confused as to why All Might was a reason behind the villain wanting to kill Izuku.

"Simple really, I am talking about the one thing that connects those two… One For All!" Shigaraki laughed out.

"One For… All?" Ochako asked, now even more confused.

"Well, you are so confident that your boyfriend will be able to save you, right? Well, if he can manage to do that, why don't you ask him then?" Shigaraki laughed out. A couple of villains then grabbed Ochako's chair and dragged her off before throwing her into a cell, which caused the chair to break upon impact with the ground.

 ***back to present***

Izuku and All Might were once again in shock. Never did they imagine that Ochako would hear about One For All from the villain alliance. But here they were, being confronted about the subject because that exact thing had happened. After a moment, Ochako spoke up.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess you guys don't want to talk about it. I will just-" Ochako started.

"N-no, it's fine. We are just surprised is all." All Might interrupted.

"Truth be told, I was planning on asking All Might if I could tell you about this soon… but I guess we really don't have much of a choice now, huh?" Izuku said.

"O-ok… so what is it?" Ochako asked impatiently.

"Well, where do I begin…" All Might started.

The two then spent a good bit of time explaining everything to Ochako. How the two first met, and how All Might passed One For All off to Izuku.

"So… One For All is the name of your quirk… and it was given to, or rather, passed onto you from All Might?" Ochako asked.

"Y-yeah, that's right. I am so sorry I didn't tell you this before, it's just that-" Izuku started.

"Deku, it's fine. I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me. That information could be… dangerous if it got out. So don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Ochako said. "So… who else knows about this?"

"Well, among the UA staff, there is of course me. There is also Recovery Girl and the Principal. Among the students… there is you… and young Bakugou." All Might responded.

"WHAT?!" Ochako yelled out, glaring at the two. "You told BAKUGOU before you told me?!"

"W-WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Izuku responded, scared out of his mind. "Kacchan really figured it out on his own, and we then filled him in on some details when he talked to us about it. That is it! I swear!"

After that, Ochako seemed to of calmed down. "O-ok… Sorry, I was just, really surprised is all."

After that, the three just talked for a bit. Ochako told All Might what she told Izuku the night before, and All Might promised that he and the other UA staff members will do everything in their power to keep the two of them safe.

Little did they know, their friends were having a meeting at the same time.

End of Chapter 4.

* * *

 **Remember when a while back I said that I was planning on having Izuku tell Ochako about One For All? Well, this was how I was planning on doing that from the beginning! I wonder if any of you thought I forgot about it! Yeah, this was the whole point of this story, just some super elaborate way to make Izuku and All Might explain what One For All is.**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter itself. I thought having Shigaraki being the one to have Ochako question what One For All is would be a good idea. There is a chance it could happen, but not exactly with Ochako. After all, Shigaraki is probably one of the very few people who know about One For All.**

 **Also, I wanted to have Ochako get mad about Bakugou knowing before her. Just a fun little thing really, but a reasonable reaction.**

 **And finally, the end of the chapter. The class is meeting, but for what? That, will be explained in the next chapter, which very well could be the last. So, I will see you then.**


	6. To Protect their Friends

**To Protect Their Friends**

* * *

When Izuku and Ochako left for their picnic, the rest of the class was getting ready. After all, they still had a trip to the summer lodge coming up. However, they were all expecting a change in plans considering recent events, but they prepared anyways. That is, until Toru walked into the common area.

"Guys… we need to have a meeting." She said, distress in her voice.

This caused everyone in the room to be concerned. Toru was usually upbeat and happy, for her to sound this down meant that something really bad has happened.

"Very well, shall I call Midoriya and Uraraka back?" Iida asked.

"No, no… it's fine. It is about them actually." Toru responded.

Now everyone was very concerned, especially because of recent events. So, everyone quickly sat down, and messaged the missing members of the class to come down for a meeting. When everyone had gathered, Toru began to speak.

"You see, last night I was having a bit of trouble sleeping, so I came down to get some water." She began. "When I got down here though, Izuku and Ochako were both already on the couch talking… she was telling him about what happened when she was kidnapped. You see…" From there she explained everything she heard. Going into detail about how the villains essentially tortured poor Ochako, as well as how exactly they did it.

After that, the room was in silence, as the class was slowly digesting the information. The first to speak up was Bakugou.

"Holy shit." He said.

"Y-you said that that was what the villains wanted to do to Midoriya right?! W-why would they want to do that?!" Kirishima asked.

"I don't know… she didn't say anything about that." Toru responded.

"I know why." Bakugou suddenly said.

"HUH?!" Everyone yelled out.

"Hey, don't be so surprised. I was captured by those bastards too, remember?!" Bakugou yelled out.

"Oh… ok, so why?" Denki asked.

Knowing that he couldn't spill the beans about One For All, Bakugou chose his words very carefully. "That dude with the hand on his face, he mentioned something about being pissed at Deku for saving All Might at USJ, so it is probably that."

"Oh yeah, Midoriya did jump towards them at the end, didn't he?" Kirishima said in response. "Wait… now that I think about it, why did he do that?"

"He probably knew about All Mights injury back then." Bakugou responded, but immediately regretted saying that.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled out.

Bakugou knew he was in a bind. He really didn't have a good explanation for how he would know that. Thankfully, someone spoke up and saved him from the bad situation

"Actually, that would make sense. I remember seeing All Might in the nurses office after Midoriya's and Todoroki's fight during the sports festival, though I didn't really know that was All Might back then." Mineta then said.

"Ok, I think we are getting off topic…" Momo interjected.

"Right. So, Ochako is really worried about Izuku's safety now, huh?" Kirishima then said.

"Y-yeah." Toru then said.

"So all we have to do is make her feel like the two of them are safe now!" Kirishima yelled out.

"But how do we do that?" Tsuyu asked.

"Well… how about this." Mina said.

The next two hours were spent planning and preparing for their friends return.

 ***two hours later***

Having decided that it would be best to skip training today, Izuku and Ochako returned to the dorms. When they got there, the lights were turned off. Confused, they stumbled over to the light switch to turn it on.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK OCHAKO!" The entire class yelled out, holding up a banner that said "Welcome back" on it.

The sight before the two surprised them, and after it set in, Ochako started to cry.

"Y-you guys… you really care about me this much?" Ochako said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Of course we do! Now come over here and sit down." Mina said.

When Ochako sat down, Toru sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Um… I'm sorry…" She said.

"Huh? For what?" Ochako asked, confused.

"I kinda listened in on your conversation last night…" Toru said, sounding very guilty.

"…Oh." Ochako said, looking down.

"Which is why we want you to know one thing." Kirishima said. "We are all here for you two. No matter what, we will help keep the two of you safe from now on, and absolutely nothing will stop us. Alright?"

At this, the couple couldn't help but smile. Their friends were really willing to go to such lengths to make them feel safe.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot." Izuku said.

"RIGHT! SO! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Mina yelled out, causing everyone to cheer.

As the party went on, the members of Class 1-A watched Izuku and Ochako carefully. They could tell, while she didn't act like it, Ochako was still worried. It will take a while, but they were determined to make her feel safe again. And so, they set out on their most important mission yet.

Their mission to save their friend.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **AAAAND DONE! I am not going to lie… I was kinda stuck on how to end out this story. I had an idea on what I wanted to happen, but I didn't really know how to do it, but I would like to think that I did a good job with it. But yeah.**

 **Onto the chapter itself, the only thing I want to touch upon is Bakugou in this chapter. I think it would make sense for Shigaraki to mention how butthurt he was about Izuku's actions at USJ while Bakugou was captured… after all he does that a lot.**

 **Anyways, I am going to be posting one more chapter to this story, but it is more of a bonus chapter than an Epilogue. It is going to be an idea I had for a chapter and how the Class came to know of what happened to Ochako when she was captured, but it didn't really work out because of reasons that will become apparent when I post it. So look forward to that.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, and see you in the bonus chapter titled: Anger.**


	7. Bonus Chapter: Anger

**Bonus Chapter:**

 **Anger**

* * *

The next day, everyone returned to class. Despite Izuku's protests, that included Ochako. He wanted her to get some more rest after what she had been through. However, after reassuring him that she would be fine, and that she didn't want to fall even farther behind, he relented.

Throughout the day, Izuku kept an eye on Ochako, and he knew that it was a bad idea to let her come to class. She seemed down the whole time, and didn't seem to be focusing on anything. This fact cause a lot of anger to build up inside Izuku over time.

Eventually, the day had ended. Izuku took Ochako back to the dorms. She was very tired from the long day, and Izuku didn't want her to push herself. Once Ochako returned to her room, Izuku kissed her on the forehead, and left.

After leaving Ochako, Izuku went to the schools gym. When he got there, he saw that aside from Kirishima, it seemed like no-one was there yet. Which was fine. He then spotted his target. A punching bag. He then quickly walked over, ignoring a greeting from Kirishima. When he got there, he mustered up all of his power, using 100% of One For All's power, and with the loudest yell he could muster.

He unleashed the strongest punch he could.

The poor punching bad was sent flying into the wall, practically exploding when it made contact. This sent alarms through Kirishima's head, and he quickly rushed over to check on his friend.

"DUDE! YOU ALRIGHT?!" Kirishima yelled out as he was running over. When he got there, he saw exactly what he expected. Izuku on his knees, clutching a now broken arm.

"THEY TORTURED HER!" Izuku yelled out, catching Kirishima off guard. "THOSE DAMN VILLAINS TORTURED HER!"

"O-ok, calm down dude. We need to get you to the-" Kirishima started.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" All Might suddenly yelled, bursting into the room. When he got there, he saw the remains of the punching bag in a crater in the wall, as well as his student on the ground clutching his arm. From there, he was able to connect the dots. He rushed over to Izuku, and helped him up. The two of them carefully guided a still angry, yet very much in pain, Izuku to the nurses office.

When they got there, Recovery Girl worked her magic, healing Izuku's arm. When asked about why he did what he did, Izuku explained everything that Ochako told him the night before, about how she was essentially tortured by the villains, and about how he was their number one target. From their, Nedzu, who had joined them just in time to hear the explanation, reassured Izuku that they would be doing everything in their power to not only increase security, but to make sure that they would feel safe again.

Kirishima however was in complete shock to hear about all of this. When he regained his composure, he quickly ran off to the dorms. On the way, he quickly noted Cementos heading over to the Gym, probably to repair the crater in the wall. He also sent a group text to the rest of the class, except for Izuku and Ochako, saying "Class meeting, now!"

After telling his story, All Might took Izuku to the teachers lounge to see about getting him to calm down. It took a while, but he was eventually successful. Shortly after…

"DEKU! I HEARD WERE HURT! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ochako yelled out, bursting into the room.

"Oh, hey Ochako. Yeah, I am fine, just went a little overboard with my training is all!" Izuku said, rubbing his head. He didn't want to worry her any more, so he decided to stretch the truth a little bit.

"O-ok… sorry if I was interrupting anything." Ochako said, bowing a little bit.

"It is fine. I was actually about to pour some tea. Why don't you join us?" All Might said in response.

"Ok, sounds great." Ochako said, sitting down next to Izuku. "Actually, there was something I wanted ask you two about, if that is ok."

"Sure! Ask away." All Might said, pouring her tea.

End of Bonus.

* * *

 **So in case you can't tell, the reason why this really didn't make it into the final version of the story is simple… in the actual story they were done with school for the summer, so I couldn't really think of a way to make Izuku angry enough that he would want to just destroy a punching bag and his arm. I could of just made him angry for the sake of being angry, but I don't think that is fitting of his character… if we were talking Bakugou then yes, I would of done that :^). Anyways, everything after this would of played out the same way as normal, so don't worry about that.**

 **So, what is next? Well, I have a One-Shot idea, but it is not set in this universe. I will try and get that out tomorrow. As for this universe, I have an idea for a one shot, and a story. The story will pretty much be to wrap up the story line for this universe, so I am going to wait a while before I write that one. As for the one shot, I think it is a nice little thing, but it doesn't exactly focus on Izuku and Ochako.**

 **Anyways, once again I hope you enjoyed this story, and see you next time for… uh… crud I haven't thought of a title yet… uh… that! Laters!**


End file.
